Só por uma noite
by Kaliope S. Black
Summary: Entrou naquele bar com o orgulho pisado, ferido. Jogou os cabelos ruivos para trás,alisou o vestido preto justo, grudado em seu corpo como uma segunda pele. Presente prá Dama 9! Jéssy, espero que goste...


**Disclaimer**: se CDZ me pertencesse, pode ter certeza de que Saori usaria roupinhas mais transadas, teria caso com meio Santuário e que o Seiya estaria morto desde a batalha das doze casas. Agora, a Jéssica é **minha!** ( olha, sem nenhuma conotação gay, hein!)

* * *

**Só por uma noite**

Entrou naquele bar com o orgulho pisado, ferido. Jogou os cabelos ruivos para trás, alisou o vestido preto justo, grudado em seu corpo como uma segunda pele. Os lábios macios, em formato de coração, se contraíam em uma fina linha vermelha. O rosto fino e harmônico estava maquiado com suavidade, como se ela estivesse se encaminhando para uma festa chique, não para um dos bares mais mal freqüentados da cidade.

Sentou-se ao balcão com displicência, fazendo com que a barra da saia subisse por bons centímetros, mostrando a pele branca, causando frisson entre os homens presentes. Com um gesto elegante, chamou o barman, pedindo uma dose de uísque. Quando o copo chegou, olhou em seu fundo, como se pudesse enxergar ali a cura para todos os seus males, suas crises, suas neuras. Deu de ombros, e virou o copo em um só gole.

A bebida desceu rasgante, quente. Era bom. Sabia que ele bebia aquilo sempre, e nunca reclamava. Riu sozinha, lembrando da cena que o idiota tinha aprontado. Tá, ela estava ciente de que tinha contribuído para que seu relacionamento ficasse uma merda, mas agora não adiantava reclamar. Afinal, a fila tem que andar. Mesmo que fosse contra sua vontade.  
- Posso te pagar uma bebida? - nem se deu ao trabalho de virar para ver o rosto de seu interlocutor; sabia de antemão que seria um rapaz imberbe, por volta dos 20 anos, que se vestia extremamente mal.  
- No seu caso, só se fosse leite, menino. Rala daqui! - ordenou, fazendo o rapaz sair em disparada pelo salão. Riu muito, mas não era por mal que fazia isso. Mesmo que estivesse ali tentando esquecer o cretino. Só que se recusava a beijar alguém que ainda sofria com espinhas...

Continuou a beber, uma dose após a outra. Maldita noite que não passava! E outros rapazes chegavam a ela, um após o outro, sem que nenhum lhe despertasse o interesse. Cantadas mal dadas, perfumes ruins, rostinhos infantis ou cabelos brancos demais. Será que era querer muito que algum deles fosse realmente bonito?

- Então, o que você faz da vida? – perguntou o rapaz que há dez minutos falava sem parar ao seu lado, sem que ela prestasse atenção nele.

- Sou travesti – respondeu ela, tentando acabar com a conversa.

- Oras, vamos parar com isso, afinal estamos aqui pelo mesmo motivo...

- É, pra pegar mulher – respondeu ela, fazendo o rapaz arregalar os olhos e sair de fininho.

Estava cansada de ouvir besteira, e enquanto bebia o sexto copo (ou seria sétimo? oitavo?), percorreu o salão com os olhos, tentando focalizar em algum espécime masculino que fosse aproveitável. Viu o rapaz que acabara de dispensar se aproximar de uma rodinha de homens indignado, enquanto apontava para ela e falava sem parar. De repente aquele bar se tornou pequeno: reconheceria aqueles cabelos azuis mesmo debaixo da água. Ele estava ali.

Respirou fundo, enquanto bebia mais uma dose que o barman tinha lhe trazido, mesmo sem ter pedido. Continuou a olhar pelo bar, até ver algo que poderia ser útil: um karaokê estava encostado em um canto. Virando o copo, levantou-se e foi até lá, tentando não esbarrar em ninguém.

Pegou o microfone com uma das mãos, enquanto pegava o controle com a outra. Selecionou a música, tentando entender porque estava fazendo aquilo. Ela geralmente era tímida, quase reclusa. E não estava se reconhecendo. Mas agora era tarde, precisava botar tudo para fora.

_**Quando faz amor  
Se olha no espelho  
Será que você  
Gosta mesmo de mim?**_

A voz macia soou pelo salão, fazendo todos a olharem. Inclusive o cretino, que não tirava os olhos estupidamente azuis dela. Que por sinal estavam arregalados. Ela virou de frente para a platéia, para poder admirar o efeito que produzia no público, e em especial naquele idiota.

Como o microfone fosse antigo, daqueles que tem suporte, ela se agarrou a ele, tentando criar algum equilíbrio. Cantava como se estivesse seduzindo alguém, dando um toque sensual na sua voz bêbada e lançando olhares (quase) fatais para o público presente.

_**Vai me dizer  
Que é pra sempre  
Isso é amor  
Ou uma doce mentira?**_

Pegou o microfone pelo suporte, jogando o corpo para o lado, imitando os cantores românticos-bregas. Quase se esborrachou no chão, mas conseguiu voltar à posição inicial com a ajuda de um dos meninos que havia dispensado. Agradeceu a ajuda com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto via algumas pessoas rirem. Deu de ombros, pois estava ali dando o seu recado.

_**Uh, Baby  
Mas quando está só  
Se morde de amor  
Rolando na cama  
Chama o meu nome  
**_

Apontou para o cretino, que se afundou na cadeira enquanto seus amigos riam. Era ótimo poder fazer ele passar vergonha ali, no seu reduto. Todos acompanhavam sua performance, com direito a assovios e palmas acompanhando o ritmo da música. Passou a mão pelo corpo, provocando os homens que estavam mais próximos a ela. Ria muito, como se fosse criança em parquinho.

_**Eu não quero tocar em você óh, Baby  
E fazer seu jogo vai me deixar louco  
Sei que você pensa o amor é do seu jeito  
Coração quebrado e orgulho inteiro  
**_

Cantar, dançar e respirar nunca lhe pareceram tão difícil! Mas tinha uma boa recompensa: o cretino estava embasbacado com o show! Não desgrudou os olhos dela, e quando ela levantou a saia do vestido, percebeu que o rosto dele pegou fogo. Ah, como isso era bom! Poder tirar ele do sério...

_**Amar assim...  
Jamais dizer adeus  
Já não é mais  
A grande surpresa  
Viver assim...  
A se morder de amor**_

- Agora você passou dos limites, Jéssica!

- Sai daqui, Saga! Me deixa! – ela bem que tentou se livrar, mas o fato dele ter duas vezes o seu tamanho a prejudicava – Eu to cantando, ou você além de cretino é surdo?

- Adoraria ser, para não que ter ouvido essa sua voz irritante cantando essa música ridícula. Agora vem comigo!

- Não vou não – mas mesmo protestando, não conseguiu impedir aquele cretino de a pegar pela cintura e a jogar nas costas, fazendo com que todos tivessem uma visão panorâmica de seu derriére. Assovios foram ouvidos, até que Saga lançou olhares gélidos pelo salão, fazendo com que todos se calassem.

O rapaz se encaminhou até o balcão, onde a pôs sentada em cima do mesmo. Ficou parado em frente a ela, com as mãos em sua cintura, provocando arrepios indesejáveis na ruiva.

- Tudo isso pra dizer que sente minha falta, Jéssy? – Saga estava com um sorriso torto no rosto, o mesmo sorriso que a conquistara dois anos atrás.

- Não, tudo isso pra arranjar um homem de verdade para essa noite – respondeu cínica, rindo da cor cinza que tomou conta do rosto dele – agora cai fora, que com você aqui vai ser difícil arranjar alguém.

- Pra que? Eu to bem aqui – sussurrou o grego, enquanto enlaçava a ruiva e aproximava seu rosto do dela lentamente, roçando os lábios na pele quente de seu pescoço, a fazendo soltar um gemido involuntário – tá vendo, eu sei que você ainda me quer. Então vamos parar de besteira e ir pra nossa casa?

- Não! A casa é minha, você que saiu dela! – Jéssica tentava recuperar o controle, mas as mãos habilidosas e os lábios macios não permitiam que seus neurônios funcionassem normalmente.

- Tem certeza de que não me quer de volta? – Saga passou os lábios pela orelha dela, causando uma revoada de borboletas no estômago da brasileira. Uma das mãos dele estava em suas costas, a outra pousada em sua perna, trazendo lembranças de quando aquelas mãos provocavam verdadeiros terremotos internos nela.

Não conseguiu responder. Seus lábios foram tomados com fúria, paixão. As longas semanas separados pareciam não existir diante daquele fogo que tomava conta deles. As mãos dela se afundaram nos longos cabelos azuis, puxando levemente os fios, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido em sua boca.

Os corpos quentes se atraíam com vontade, e se não fosse o fato de estarem em um bar, com ela sentada no balcão, teriam consumado o ato ali mesmo. Lembrando-se disso, Saga se afastou a contragosto, olhando naqueles olhos profundos.

- Vem – esticou a mão, que ela olhou e depois pegou. Não queria saber se no dia seguinte ele estaria ao seu lado na cama, só queria aquele corpo encostado ao seu quando dormisse. Nem que fosse só por uma noite.

* * *

_**Nina, eu te I love you, chuchu! **_

_**Espero que goste, afinal fiz com amor e carinho! **_

_**E saiba que envelhecer é natural, crescer é opcional! Que a cada dia sua vida se torne mais rica em experiências, boas e ruins, para que ganhe uma visão ampla da vida. Que todos os dias perceba a grande bênçao que é viver, e usufrua intensamente!**_

_**Parabéns! Tudo de bom! Beijos!!!**_


End file.
